The Veil
by Kati Liz
Summary: AU summer of ootp! Harry wants to pull Sirius out of the veil and enlists Remus for help. When they get Sirius out he's not exactly what he used to be....some funnyness! Teaser thingy inside! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

The Veil

Chapter 1

Remus and Harry

A/N: This is a bit of a teaser for my story really because the chapter isn't that long. I hope you will tell me what you think!

"There has to be a way... He couldn't have just upped and vanished!" Harry shouted at Remus.

Remus sighed. The boy was clearly in denial and he couldn't understand why his notions sounded so silly. _Don't crush his hope, _Remus reminded himself, _at least he has some left._ "So, if you say that Sirius is still alive, just merely stuck...What should we do about it?" he asked Harry.

Harry looked confused. "Well, where does the veil lead to?"

"Limbo?"

Harry looked very thoughtful. Then he thought, _What about just opening the veil?_ He decided to voice his opinions to his newly adopted 'godfather.'

"Hmm... I don't think anyone has. They are too afraid to see what may happen. Maybe you're on to something."

Harry grinned. He looked just like his father when he grinned like that, Remus had to look away, he was hurting too bad to focus on two of his best friends' deaths. "We're going to pull him out."

"Whoa Harry, shouldn't we think this out a bit before we go and open the veil?" Remus was admittedly skeptical. Harry was just deciding to open the veil without thinking of what could be lost, that could most definitely jeopardize his life. Harry was being rash, something that everyone warned him not to be.

Harry sighed. "But I miss him Remus... I know it's going out on a limb but I want him back. Can we please just open it and see?" Harry looked up at Remus with hopeful eyes.

Remus looked at Harry's eyes. You'd think, at first glance anyway, that there was just hope in those eyes. But if you looked closer you'd see sadness, love, and doubtfulness. Remus sighed in defeat and nodded his head. "Yes, Harry. We can try." Harry's eyes brightened up considerably.

Remus and Harry met at the Department of Mysteries an hour after the confrontation. In Harry's hands were a rope and his wand. Remus had the same in his hands. They walked up to the veil.

Remus breathed in sharply when he saw the veil. The last time he saw it was when Sirius fell through it. He missed his friend and even he wanted this outlandish plan to work out.

Harry smiled as he walked towards the veil, Remus in tow. He was about to see his godfather again, hopefully.

Remus looked at Harry. "Are you ready?" he asked. Harry nodded vigorously. Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the veil. "Pateo."

The veil opened. What Harry and Remus saw shocked them a lot. There was a swirling vertex that spiraled upward. They saw bodies pass occasionally. They got the rope ready.

When they saw Sirius's body they managed to get the rope around his body. Harry started to pull and his hands almost slipped, but Remus started to pull too. They pulled the body out and the veil snapped shut.

Harry and Remus ran over to the body. He groaned and sat up. "Oi, where am I?" he said. "Oh, this is totally _not_ groovy."

Remus gasped. Harry and Remus were staring at fifteen-year-old Sirius Black.

A/N: So, what did you think? These chapters will get longer I promise! And just to remind you, I am not a mind reader so you need to REVIEW! thank you!

-Dracozchick


	2. Groovy?

The Veil

Chapter 2

Groovy?

A/N: Thank you my lovely reviewers!!!! Keep on reviewing and I will keep on writing!

Remus and Harry stared dumb-struck at the Sirius standing before them. He was fifteen years old, wearing black leather pants and a loose black t-shirt. A very interesting combination for a child from the 70's.

Sirius looked at Harry. "James, mate, why are you making odd faces at me? Knock it off or people will think you're sixes and sevens." Sirius said.

Harry was just staring at him in shock. His godfather was now his age and thought he was James. "I'm not James, Sirius, I'm Harry, remember?"

Sirius snorted. "That's a funny name innit... Harry. That's not really hip though, but neither is Sirius so I shouldn't be talking. But James, why are you joking around? We never crossed paths with a Harry... and you look too much like James to not be him."

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not James, Sirius. Look at my eyes."

Sirius squinted and looked into Harry's eyes. "Dude! They're all... blellow and stuff... totally radical. They look like Lily Flower's... Wait a second, you're not James are you?"

Remus clapped his hands. "Wow, Padfoot! You learned to state the obvious." he said.

"Remus, ixnay on the adfootpay'. This kid's around...-Remus?!"

Remus sighed. "Hello, Sirius."

Sirius made a look of disgust. "You're _old, though!_ Why are you so old, man?"

"I'm 37... What do you expect?"

Sirius finally started to realize the situation at hand. "That can't be right... I'm fifteen, and last time I checked you were the same age as me... Oh. My. God... _I'm 37 years old!!!!_"

Remus had to contain himself from laughing. "No Sirius-"

"I'm like the crypt-keeper or something!!!!"

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Remus said in mock defense. "And you are fifteen, I'm 37..."

"How? Oh... This really stinks man... Like uber wrong... Like someone laid a gasser wrong."

Remus laughed at the old 70's lingo. "We are in the year 1997... Green Day is the king of rock now... not Jimmy Hendrix."

"No... it can't be 1997... Last time I checked it was...1975... This is not groovy at all..."

"I'll explain the rest to you later, just get in the car."

Sirius sighed. "Kay, man."

They walked over to the car. It was Harry's car, which he sometimes drove when Remus was in the car with him. It was a black BMW, Sirius apparently thought it was 'the bees knees.' "Dude! This is so righteous!"

Remus laughed again. "Just get in the car Padfoot."

"Whatever you say Mu."

Harry, Sirius, and Remus were sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had his mouth hanging open slightly and was blinking a lot after they explained the story.

"So, you just decided to pull him out of the veil?" Albus said. Remus and Harry nodded. Albus laughed. "You did what hundreds of people could not, with a simple rope. Well, at least now we kind of know what happens when you fall in there, how interesting."

Sirius decided that it was time that he said something. "Yes, how very interesting indeed sir, but, erm, what's going to happen to me? If I'm supposed to be 37, shouldn't I be aged?" he said.

Dumbledore looked at Sirius like he was a small child. "Well, do you remember anything from when you were older?"

Sirius thought about it. Truth be told he thought he was pulled out of a very intriguing conversation with James. "No, I don't remember anything sir."

"I guess you're just going to have to grow up again then." Dumbledore amended.

Sirius made a loud and obnoxious groaning noise. "But Remus is like... old!!! This sucks monkey!" Then he proceeded to murmur in his first language: Spanish.

"It's not that bad Sirius," Harry tried to amend, "it's not like your going to hate this. Anyway, it's not like Remus was your boyfriend or something."

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and let out a big, agitated sigh. "I know but still... GAH!!!"

Remus sighed. "If it makes you feel better, and if it's alright with you, Professor, I'll de-age myself and grow up with you if you want." he said.

Dumbledore smiled, "I think that it's a splendid idea! That is, if you're really sure you want to relive your teenage years." he said happily as Sirius attached himself to Remus and laid a huge sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you! You're the best friend a guy could have... giving up his life for me!" he proclaimed.

"Well to be honest, I really didn't have much of a life to begin with so..." Remus replied.

"You're the greatest!"

Harry grinned slightly. He was so happy that Sirius was alive and basically well. Now he got to hang out with his godfather again and he couldn't wait for that.

After Sirius was done squeezing the life out of Remus he looked at Dumbledore. "So, what now?"

"Well, you'll start at Sixth Year with Harry in his House, obviously. Classes start in two weeks, I suggest you get ready." Dumbledore said.

"With what money? I mean, I don't exactly have anything, seeing as I don't know where my parents are." Sirius cut in.

"Your mother and father are dead, Sirius-please stop doing that hideous victory dance." Sirius was parading around the room and dancing quite obnoxiously. He looked at Dumbledore and grinned as he sat back down. "Honestly," Dumbledore murmured, "It's as if you scored a touch down in Rugby."

Remus grinned at Sirius. This was going to be a long year.

A/N: sorry about the shortness. Next chapter shall be funnier than this one. A little bit of Snape torture shall ensue. Please review!!!


End file.
